Monster Game
by Doc Scratch
Summary: A cheerful humming disrupted Minatsuki's stewing, and she peered around the corner, her irritated gaze landing on... that one chick. The freaky pale one that was the Brat's friend, or whatever. Minatsuki/Shiro one-shot.


(A/N: Another fic I wrote for the DMWL kink meme... I rather like this one. I don't write femslash very often. Not nearly often enough. Hm.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Deadman Wonderland, nor am I making any profit off of this story other than my own amusement.

The concrete was still cold against her skin, even after having been leaning against it for a good half an hour or so. It was hard enough to keep track of time without staying in the same place, alone, for a good deal of it. But if she didn't get a break from Yoh being all... _brotherly_, she really was going to kill him. Minatsuki still wasn't sure why she hadn't sliced him open yet, he never made that face anymore... bastard...

A cheerful humming disrupted Minatsuki's stewing, and she peered around the corner, her irritated gaze landing on... that one chick. The freaky pale one that was the Brat's friend, or whatever. As if she could be bothered to remember the names of idiots like that.

"Ganta liked sweets! I'm gonna make more sweets! Ganta be happy!" The words didn't exactly match the tune, and her voice was a little too high, a little too childish for the toned curves that her waterfall of bone-coloured hair swished around, strands framing and teasing the womanly bulges of her hips and breasts...

"Hey... you!" Minatsuki forced herself to sound cheerful as she stepped from her Brooding Spot. She shot a quick glance around to make sure no one else, especially her brother, was around. She pasted on her sweetest, most innocent smile. "I remember you!" She chirped happily. The pale girl put a mittened (seriously what was up with that) hand against one cheek, tilting her head and beaming at Minatsuki.

"Hiii! Ganta's friend's sister!" The girl did a little twirl, and Minatsuki decided there must be some moderate brain damage there. "Do you wanna bake with Shiro again? Shiro wanna bake more sweets for Ganta!" The first thing that came to Minatsuki's mind, an acidicly derisive _'Why?'_ was quickly discarded. Right, that whole baking fiasco... she still had to get that worthless tranny back for that. How the hell had she been forced into it anyway? Whatever. First things first...

"Uh...sure!" Minatsuki lied brightly, letting her eyes fall shut as she smiled a bit wider, giggling sweetly. "And, um, my name is Minatsuki by the way..."

"Minatsuki!" Shiro sang, grabbing one of the other girl's hands with her mittens. "We be friends ok!" It wasn't really a question. Minatsuki twitched. Shiro appeared not to notice, already skipping along the hall again, tugging her 'new friend' after her.

_'No, no, no, no, no...'_ Minatsuki thought irritably, twisting her hand a little, trying to break that-surprisingly strong- grip. Shiro didn't even seem to notice the struggling. Great. Minatsuki brought her free hand up to her ear, the chain on her cuffs jingling as she nicked the lobe expertly. "Um, y-you're gripping a little too hard, Shiro-chan!" She whimpered convincingly. Shiro instantly let go, turning to look at her in surprise.

"Ahhh?" The pale girl had time to begin, "Minatsuki is-" but not to finish before a whip of blood shot from Minatsuki's short black locks, twining around Shiro's wrists and throwing her to the ground. Minatsuki wasted no time, leaping on the other girl, straddling her ample hips. Minatsuki's skirt was pushed up her thighs, but she barely took notice, preferring to wrap her petite fingers around Shiro's slender neck. The neck brace provided some difficulty, but she simply dipped her hands over the top, gripping directly beneath the pixie chin.

"Haha, you actually fell for it! Dumb broad." Minatsuki grinned madly. Shiro just blinked at her, then smiled again.

"Ahaha! You shoulda told we playing ga-" Shiro was cut off again, scarlet eyes springing open in shock as Minatsuki's hands tightened, forcing Shiro's windpipe closed. And now she started to struggle, lifting her head, trying to tug her arms free. Minatsuki purred at the hips bucking beneath her, the tight material of Shiro's bodysuit rubbing the inside of her thighs, pressing lewdly against her cunt through her panties, and Shiro appeared completely unaware, completely innocent... Minatsuki squeezed tighter, delighting in the fluttering pulse beneath her fingers.

"Oooh, you're making a pretty face... not as nice as my brother's, or that brat's, but it'll do..." Minatsuki murmured, leaning over to lick across Shiro's cheek. The other girl gasped, wasting precious oxygen, and Minatsuki ground down, throwing her head back again as delicious flickers of pleasure wafted through her, the tingling in her abdomen welcome and familiar. "Ahhh, I'm gonna cum... good girl Shiro-chaaan!" She taunted. Minatsuki looked down through lowered lashes, eyes glazed with lust, viewing her prize. Shiro was still wriggling, cutting her own wrists on Minatsuki's branch of sin as she tried violently to free herself. Her lips were opening and closing, like a fish out of water, pupils contracting as panic set in, cheeks already bruise-coloured from oxygen deprivation. The way her strange red eyes bulged as she gulped uselessly was beautiful to Minatsuki.

"How's it feel, Shiro-chan?" Minatsuki giggled wildly, rubbing against Shiro as the pale girl arched desperately beneath her, then curved away... and suddenly Minatsuki slammed into the ground as Shiro swivelled _just right_ and managed to kick at her, rolling the Hummingbird off and springing away as the dark-haired girl's branch of sin stuttered in her shock. "You bitch!" Minatsuki shrieked and scrambled to her feet again- but not quite achieving balance before a foot buried itself in her stomach, knocking her back against the wall. Furious and, yes, slightly alarmed, at the display of strength that was cheating her of completion, Minatsuki dragged air back into her battered chest, wincing at the sting from where her back had met wall, and her head the floor...

She glared up at Shiro, and the snarl died on her lips. The albino was smirking, white teeth sharp and proud... there was murder in her blood-coloured eyes, and for a moment Minatsuki thought her heart might stop...

Then Shiro cocked her head, breathing heavy as it made up for lost air, and blinked. She smiled again, sweet, naive, oh-so-trusting. "Ahhh? What happened? I couldn't hear the lullaby for a minute..." Shiro pouted, then twirled around again, completely oblivious to Minatsuki's wide-eyed, slack-jawed stare. "Hehe, fun game Mina-chan! We should play again sometime! But right now- lets go bake!" Minatsuki could think of no protest as she was seized yet again by the arm and dragged along once more, feeling the wetness of her panties cold now between her thighs. She shivered slightly, involuntarily, and something Yoh had said came back to her... A frantic whisper, something she'd written off as just more of his idiocy at the time... _'That girl is a monster!'_ ...Maybe her brother wasn't as stupid as she thought... Just this once.


End file.
